User talk:Sowsearsoup
Here I am..... ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!!!!! Welcome Hi, welcome to Cocktails Wiki. Please do rock this site - in a good way. I'm Shawn, a Helper here on Wikia. If you have any questions, please feel free to message me on my talk page! Shawn (talk) 18:21, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Ingredients Hi, Sowsearsoup - there are a bunch of articles that do have a lot of the information you're asking about like here. But there's also a lot of stuff added by people who didn't want to put that info in. So it's VERY cool if you want to go in and add that stuff yourself, I'd really appreciate it! Also, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes so people know who's talking to them, thanks! :) Shawn (talk) 18:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, again - thanks so much for taking an interest and doing so much editing! I definitely appreciate it, and you're doing a great job filling out a lot of stuff that needed filling. There's one sylistic thing though - when you add a Wikipedia tag, can you please keep it on the Discussion page? That way it's there if someone wants to look for it, and it doesn't clutter up the main pages of any articles. Really, it's just something I like to do to keep the pages a little neater looking. But again, thanks for all the help! Shawn (talk) 18:28, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Brand names I don't think that's a bad idea at all - you just have to watch out and make sure those alcohol ingredients have the correct corresponding categories on those pages. And having them link to the main article for that kind of liquor is something I want to have happen across the wiki, so making lists of different brands on'' those'' pages is a good move, too. Great ideas! Like I mentioned before, a lot of these recipes were copied over wholesale from other wikis, so there's a lot to clean up to make them be up to our standards. The only thing I think you should watch out for is if the brand name of the alcohol is in the drink/article name, keep it as is, but make the link for that ingredient link back to the generic alcohol page. For example, if there were an article called Bailey's Irish Coffee, make the Bailey's reference in the article link back to the generic Irish Cream article. Cool? And thanks again! Shawn (talk) 23:36, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Issues That beer article is vandalism - you can see if there was a previous version by clicking the History link at the top of the article. By clicking the link marked 'last' next to an edit, you can compare any version of that page with how it looked before that edit. It looks like Beer never had any serious content, so you can just go ahead and put in any factual info you like. If someone vandalizes a page that has legit info, you can click the 'undo' link next to the offending entry and revert it back to the last good version. Shawn (talk) 18:42, 27 August 2008 (UTC)